Vier woorden
by Laeta777
Summary: Harry zegt na een relatie van vier maanden dat hij van Draco houdt. Draco is not amused.


**Vier woorden**

Draco keek naar de kleine stofjes die dwarrelden in de straal van zonlicht die zich tussen de twee gordijnen heendrong. Soms volgde hij even een individueel stofje, maar al snel verdween deze in de massa. Vreemd dat die stofjes niet zichtbaar zijn in het volle licht, maar dat één enkele lichtstraal in een donkere kamer ze tevoorschijn kan brengen, dacht Draco bij zichzelf. Draco pakte zijn toverstok en fluisterde zachtjes _quod tempus est. _Een straal van stoom vormde een uurwerk dat 8:30 aangaf. Als hij het opstel voor professor Snape nog af moest krijgen, zou hij nu moeten opstaan. Voorzichtig om de persoon naast hem in bed niet te storen glipte hij zijn bed uit en ging naar de badkamer.  
Een half uur later kwam hij met nog half nat haar de kamer weer in. Twee helder groene ogen keken hem slaperig aan vanonder een warrige bos haar.  
"Was je kwijt, waar was je?" murmelde Harry slaperig. Hij wreef de slaap uit zijn ogen en tastte op het nachtkastje naast hem voor zijn bril. Draco liep naar Harry toe en plukte de bril van achter de leeslamp vandaan.  
"Ik was alleen maar even naar de badkamer, je kunt ook echt geen moment zonder me," zei Draco met een spottende ondertoon, terwijl hij de bril op Harry's neus zette.  
"Ah, goed zo," zei Draco, terwijl hij Harry's gezicht bestudeerde, "ik wil niet dat iemand anders de Harry zonder bril ziet," Draco bekeek Harry van top tot teen, "of zonder kleren," voegde hij er grijnzend aan toe. Hij boog zich naar zijn Harry toe en plantte een kus op zijn voorhoofd.  
"Allemaal van mij!" fluisterde hij waarschuwend.  
Een rode kleur verscheen op Harry's wangen en hij draaide zijn ogen weg van Draco's indringende blik. Draco liep naar de deur en draaide zich daar nog even om.  
"Denk eraan dat niemand je mag zien op de terugweg naar de Gryffindor toren!" riep Draco voor hij de deur achter zich sloot.

Afwezig knikte Draco naar de Slytherins in de leerlingenkamer die hem begroetten. Hij was er met zijn hoofd niet bij. Vier maanden was het al weer geleden dat Harry 'De Vier Woorden' had gesproken. Vier maanden en zoveel was er in de tussentijd gebeurd…

"_He, Granger, heb je buiten lopen spelen? Er kwam opeens een sterke vlaag van moddergeur langs," Draco lachte onschuldig naar het vrouwelijke deel van het gouden trio, terwijl de Slytherins achter hem in lachen uitbarstten. Het was misschien niet de meest originele grap die hij gemaakt had, maar ach, het werkte._  
"_Malfoy, jij ongelooflijke door Myrtle's plee getrokken strontzak!" Die Wezel probeerde uit alle macht los te komen uit de greep van dat modderbloedje om, voor zover Draco's intuïtie klopte, hem aan te vallen en in elkaar te slaan. Niet dat hij daartoe enige kans had, Draco had minstens vijf mensen in de groep achter hem die zijn of haar leven zouden geven om hem te beschermen. Oké, misschien niet hun leven, maar een paar gebroken botten zouden ze er zeker voor over hebben._  
"_Kalm Ron, hij is het niet waard!" suste Granger, "Toch Harry?" voegde ze toe in de hoop voor een beetje steun. Tevergeefs, de persoon in kwestie staarde onbeholpen naar de grond._  
"_Wat Potter, eindelijk door dat je jezelf omringt met tuig?" vroeg Draco met een perfecte Malfoy grijns. Eindelijk kreeg hij een reactie; twee groene ogen keken hem fel aan._  
"_Zeg dat niet, Malfoy!" zei Potter, maar het antwoord miste de gebruikelijke felheid._  
"_Zeg dat niet, Malfoy?" Draco kon het niet helpen, hij schoot in de lach. Misschien niet het meest Malfoy-achtige wat hij kon doen, maar de rode blos op Potters wangen was het waard. In drie stappen was Draco bijna neus aan neus met Potter. Nou ja, neus aan neus, eerder kin aan neus aangezien Potter een stuk kleiner was. Kreeg die Potter ooit nog een groeispurt?_  
"_Zo, zo, Potter. Waar zijn je gebruikelijke snelle come-backs gebleven?Heeft een doxy je tong gepakt? Of heb je eindelijk door dat ik gewoon altijd gelijk heb?"_  
"_Harry?" vroeg Ron vragend "Waarom zeg je niks terug, je laat die snob toch niet winnen?"_  
"_Ja, kom op 'Harry', je kent de regels. Ik beledig jou, jij beledigt mij. Ik haat jou, jij haat mij. Regel 1 in het Hogwarts universum."_  
"_Ik haat je niet, Malfoy." Potter fluisterde, maar de Draco verstond elk woord. Elk vernietigende woord, elk woord dat als een stormram door al zijn veronderstellingen en wereldbeelden heen brak. De rest stond te ver weg en had het niet gehoord, zij zagen slechts twee jongens, aartsvijanden, die elkaar aanstaarden zonder ook maar een spier te bewegen. Draco wendde als eerst zijn ogen af en liep dwars door de groep Slytherins heen._

Die vier woorden, ik haat je niet, waren het begin geweest. Na de uitspraak van Harry had Draco hem twee dagen lang ontweken. Maar het ontwijken in lichamelijke zin stond niet gelijk aan het ontwijken van zijn gedachtes over Harry. Uiteindelijk was Draco naar Harry toe gegaan en had om opheldering gevraagd. De opheldering was gekomen in de vorm van een kus. En in tegenstelling tot de hand die Harry in het eerste jaar had geweigerd, weigerde Draco de kus, het teken van iets voorbij vriendschap, niet.

- - - - - - - - -

Geïrriteerd duwde Draco Pansy van zich af.  
"Dray, waarom ben je zo afstandelijk de laatste tijd? Het is maanden geleden sinds we ook maar iets gedaan hebben!" zeurde Pansy "Heb je misschien een vaste scharrel gevonden? Maar dat heeft je nog nooit weerhouden om te doen waar je zin in hebt."  
"Is het misschien al in je opgekomen, Pansy-lief, dat jij het bent waar ik geen zin in heb?" vroeg Draco op een ijskoude toon. Het was waar wat Pansy had gezegd, Draco had nooit lang achter elkaar een relatie gehad en een relatie had hem nooit weerhouden zijn lusten achterna te lopen. Dat betekende niet dat hij het leuk vond dat dit recht in zijn gezicht gezegd werd.  
Maar waarom zou je ook niet doen waar je zin in hebt, je bent maar één keer jong. Draco wist maar al te goed wat na de schooltijd kwam; Vader zocht een geschikte vrouw uit, Draco trouwde en zorgde voor een erfgenaam, Draco en de vrouw gingen samen naar bepaalde feesten en gingen verder, discreet, hun eigen weg.

"_Vader?"_  
"_Ja, mijn zoon?"_  
"_Waarom slaap jij niet met mama op één kamer?"_  
"_Draco, dat hebben we toch nooit gedaan? Waarom wil je dat opeens weten?"  
De zevenjarige Draco keek beschaamd naar de grond, nieuwsgierigheid was voor het gewone volk, zijn familie stond daar boven. Maar hij wou het echt weten, dus raapte hij al zijn moed bij elkaar._  
"_Ik was vandaag spelen bij Vincent en Greg. We deden 'vind de tovenaar' en Greg en ik moesten ons verstoppen. Ik wou een kamer in gaan, maar Greg hield me tegen. Hij zei dat het de kamer van zijn ouders was. Dus ik vroeg of zijn ouders geen geld hadden om een eigen kamer voor zichzelf te hebben. En toen lachte Greg me uit.. " Draco keek vanuit zijn ooghoek naar zijn Vader. Hij wist dat hij iets had moeten doen, niemand lachte een Malfoy uit, maar hij was zo verbaasd geweest._  
"_Ga verder" zei zijn Vader kalm en Draco wist wel beter dan een rechtstreeks verzoek van zijn Vader te weigeren._  
"_Greg zei dat zijn vader en moeder heel veel van elkaar hielden en daarom zo vaak mogelijk samen wouden zijn. Daarom slapen ze 's nachts in één kamer. En toen zei hij dat mijn ouders vast niet van elkaar hielden als ze in aparte kamers sliepen en.. en.." Draco keek wanhopig op naar zijn vader._  
"_Draco, ik denk dat het tijd is dat wij het gaan hebben over de liefde. Stel je voor dat de ouders van Gregory zo erg van elkaar houden dat ze niet meer zonder elkaar kunnen. Dan zijn ze gelukkig met elkaar, toch?"  
Draco wist niet welk antwoord van hem verwacht werd, dus hield hij maar zijn mond. Gelukkig leek Vader het niet erg te vinden, want hij praatte gewoon door._  
"_Maar stel dat de moeder overlijdt. De vader van Gregory zal dan heel ongelukkig zijn en misschien zelfs depressief worden. Dat is het probleem met liefde, je kunt er niet op vertrouwen dat degene van wie je houdt bij je blijft. En wat zijn dingen die je niet kan controleren, Draco? "  
Draco glimlachte, dat antwoord wist hij: "Je moet nooit vertrouwen op de dingen die je niet zelf in de hand hebt. Deze dingen kunnen zich tegen je keren."  
Zijn Vader gaf hem een trotse blik en Draco gloeide van blijdschap._  
"_Precies. Liefde gaat erom dat je jezelf helemaal geeft aan de ander. En dat terwijl degene van wie je houdt op elk moment van je afgenomen kan worden. Misschien niet uit vrije wil, maar iemand kan altijd ziek worden en doodgaan. Daarom is liefde slecht, het kan je verwoesten als het weg gaat. Het enige wat altijd bij je blijft is je eigen geest, je ratio. Daarom is dat het enige waar je op kan vertrouwen."_

Draco wist dat zijn Vader gelijk had. Je moest de goede keuzes maken in het leven en niet vertrouwen op de dingen die van buitenaf kwamen. Nooit, maar dan ook nooit, kon je afhankelijk zijn van iemand anders. Het was gevaarlijk om je teveel aan iemand te hechten, want dan liep je het gevaar jezelf te verliezen.

- - - - - - - -

Draco lag op zijn rug op zijn bed. Een hoofd met een warrige bos zwart haar lag op zijn buik. Met één hand streek hij door de haren van Harry en met zijn andere hand hield hij het boek vast wat hij aan het lezen was: _Gewone toverdranken en hun duistere tegenhanger_.  
"Ik houd van je, Draco" murmelde Harry op de grens van waken en slapen. Het was niets meer dan een fluistering, maar Draco had het opgevangen. En hij verstijfde. Harry werd wakker door de plotselinge verandering.  
"Is er iets mis?" vroeg Harry verward, maar Draco duwde hem van zich af en stapte uit het bed.  
"Is er iets mis, vraag je? Is er iets mis? Je zegt net dat je van me houdt, verdomme, dat is er mis!"  
Harry keek hem met een blik aan die in andere omstandigheden komisch was geweest.  
"Wat dacht je dat ik voor je voelde? Vriendschap met een bonus? Alleen maar lust? In de naam van Merlijn, Draco, wat zie jij dan in onze relatie als het geen liefde is?"  
Draco staarde vol verwarring naar het bleek weggetrokken gezicht van Harry en sprak uit wat hij voor vanzelfsprekend had gehouden.  
"Harry, je verwachtte toch niet dat we de rest van ons leven bij elkaar blijven? Na school krijg jij vast één of andere hoge baan aangeboden op het ministerie en ik moet denken aan het voortzetten van de Malfoy-lijn. Het is leuk voor zolang het duurt, maar je weet toch dat dit niet eeuwig kan duren?"  
"Het is leuk zolang het duurt? HET IS LEUK ZOLANG HET DUURT?! Is dat de reden dat je niet wil dat we anderen over onze relatie vertelden? Was ik gewoon een scharrel, een streepje erbij op je lijst? Of nee, hoeveel anderen heb je gehad sinds wij zijn begonnen te daten?" Harry's stem was ijskoud geworden, zelfs in hun ergste ruzies had Draco Harry nog nooit zo gehoord.  
"Harry, wees realistisch. Het is niet alsof we later gaat trouwen, een groot huis kopen en vier kinderen krijgen. Ik kan me onmogelijk hechten aan iemand die later toch weer weg gaat. Maar dat betekent toch niet dat we nu niet kunnen genieten van wat we nu hebben?" vroeg Draco in een poging tot Harry door te dringen.  
"Ik denk niet dat deze relatie, voor zover het een relatie was, voor mij werkt, Malfoy. Ik zou het fijn vinden als je de komende tijd zover mogelijk van me weg blijft."

Harry draaide zich abrupt om en stormde de kamer uit. In de verte hoorde Draco een paar gillen van de Slytherins en een "wat doe jij hier, Potter?" van Blaise. Maar Draco bekommerde zich daar niet om; Harry was weg en niet van plan om ooit nog terug te komen. Draco slaakte een kreet van frustratie en sloeg met al zijn kracht zijn vuist tegen de muur aan.

- - - - - - - -

Draco was nog bleker dan gewoonlijk en zat lusteloos in zijn groentes te prikken. Hij keek naar Harry aan de andere kant van de Grote Zaal, maar deze negeerde hem volkomen en praatte levendig met zijn vrienden. Drie dagen was het nu al sinds de Ruzie en nog steeds hadden ze geen woord met elkaar gesproken. Ook was het drie dagen geleden sinds Draco een goede nachtrust had gehad, een maaltijd naar binnen had gekregen of gelachen had. De Slytherins merkten zijn stemming op en bleven zo ver mogelijk bij hem uit de buurt. Iedereen behalve Pansy.

"Dray, je bent nu al drie dagen niet bepaald te genieten. Dit is niet je gebruikelijke doen, als je een probleem hebt, waarom los je het dan niet gewoon op?"  
"Sorry Pansy, maar deze stemming is er juist omdat een probleem is opgelost."  
"Als dit jouw manier van oplossen is, heb ik liever dat je een probleem hebt. Vanuit mijn kant lijkt het of je een stuk gelukkiger was mét dan zonder. En gaat het er in het leven niet om dat je gelukkig bent?"  
"Nee, jij dom mens. Geluk wat van buitenaf komt kan zo weg genomen worden, dus daar moet je niet op vertrouwen."  
"Jij noemt mij dom? Op jouw wijze van leven kan je niet eens geluk krijgen om afgenomen te worden. Dus jij wilt de rest van je leven ongelukkig blijven, simpelweg omdat je bang bent dat geluk van je afgenomen kan worden? Dat noem ik pas stom!"  
"Daar zit wat in…" zei Draco verdwaasd.  
"Zie je wel!" begon Pansy triomfantelijk, maar Draco was inmiddels al opgestaan en naar de tafel van de Gryffindors gelopen.

"Potter, ik moet even met je praten."  
"Ik denk niet dat ik je iets te zeggen heb, Malfoy," antwoordde Harry koeltjes. De Gryffindors om hem heen grinnikten.  
"Oké, dan doe ik het hier. Ik heb ontdekt dat jij een probleem bent dat me gelukkig maakt. En aangezien ik beter gelukkig-makende problemen kan hebben dan geen problemen en ook geen geluk, heb ik besloten hierheen te komen. "  
"Wat?" Harry keek hem met een 'waar heb jij het over'- blik aan, een blik die gedeeld werd met de rest van de Gryffindorclub.  
"Wat ik bedoel is dat ik je bij me wil hebben! Ik voel me gelukkig als je bij me bent en ik voel me ongelukkig als je weg bent. En het is dus beter als je bij me bent en het is beter om bij jou te blijven dan bij één of ander puur-bloed huppeltutje waar ik niets om geef. Ik krijg een warm gevoel in mijn buik als ik je kus, iets dat ik nooit voelde bij mijn vroegere scharrels. En sinds ik jou heb, voel ik me al misselijk bij het idee dat ik iets moet doen met iemand anders. "

Een beetje buiten adem keek Draco Harry aan zonder enige aandacht te besteden aan de geschokte stilte die in de gehele Grote Zaal hing. Langzaam stond Harry op en iedereen hield zijn adem in.  
"Wat je dus bedoelt is dat je van me houd?"  
Draco haalde diep adem. "Ja"

"Dat was alles wat ik wilde horen," en na die uitspraak zoende Harry Draco vol op de mond. Het duurde niet lang voor Draco de kus beantwoorden. Ze merkten niet hoe Ron flauwviel, hoe Pansy huilend de zaal uitliep of hoe Snape treurig naar het stel keek, hopend dat Lucius ooit tot hetzelfde inzicht zou komen als zijn zoon. Nee, dat alles ging aan hen voorbij. Op dat moment hadden ze alleen oog voor elkaar.

Einde


End file.
